Sillery, Quebec City
) | image_skyline = WPQc-170 Parc du Bois-de-Coulonge - Église St-Michel de Sillery.JPG | imagesize = 260px | image_alt = Saint Michel of Sillery Church and the Saint Lawrence River in the background | image_caption = | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Blason Brulart (Crosne).svg | shield_size = 120px | shield_alt = Brulat coat of arms | etymology = Noël Brûlart de Sillery | nickname = | motto = (Not many things but much) | pushpin_map = Canada Quebec City | pushpin_mapsize = 260px | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = A map illustrating the location of Sillery within the boundaries of Quebec City. | pushpin_map_caption = Sillery within Québec City |coordinates = | coor_pinpoint = |coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = City | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = | founder = | established_title1 = Municipality | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = 1 January 2002 | established_title3 = | established_date3 = 1 November 2009 | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = | governing_body = Conseil de quartier | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | leader_title2 = | leader_name2 = | leader_title3 = | leader_name3 = | leader_title4 = | leader_name4 = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = 755 | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = |elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 72 | population_as_of = 2016 | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_note = | population_demonym = Sillerois(e) | timezone1 = EST | utc_offset1 = −05:00 | timezone1_DST = EDT | utc_offset1_DST = −04:00 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = G1S | area_code_type = | area_codes = | website = }} | footnotes = }} Sillery, a former independent city founded in 1637, is one of 35 administrative sectors ( ), which are unincorporated places, located in the post-expansion jurisdiction of the City of Quebec, Quebec, Canada. Sillery was one of multiple self-governing municipalities amalgamated into a vastly expanded Quebec City, that went into legal effect on January 1, 2002, as part of the province-wide 2000–06 municipal reorganization in Quebec. Located alongside in what pre-merger was the southwestern border of Quebec City, Sillery is a constituent district ( ) of the borough ( ) of Sainte-Foy–Sillery–Cap-Rouge. The territorially expanded City of Quebec consists of six boroughs. Four heritage sites are located within Quebec City, one of which is situated in Sillery. The neighborhood of Sillery contains the Sillery Heritage Site, which was recognized as heritage district by the provincial government on 5 February 1964. On , the federal government's Parks Canada included Sillery's historic district on its Canadian Register of Historic Places. In 2013, Quebec City changed the name of the historic district to Sillery Heritage Site ( ), as part of its preparation for the provincial government's transfer of responsibility for the district's management to it. The City of Quebec has 27 neighborhood councils ( ) spread across its territorial jurisdiction. Sillery has city representation and citizen participation through le conseil de quartier de Sillery. The council has public meetings, at Sillery's community center, which on average are scheduled once a month. Sillery elects a total of 10 board members in staggered terms of office holding. History Sillery was named for Noël Brûlart de Sillery (1577–1640), Knight of Malta. A wealthy and successful French diplomat, he renounced worldly goods and became a Catholic priest. He provided the funds for the establishment in of a settlement for Native American (First Nations) converts to Catholicism. The community was Canada's first Indian reserve, established at a cove where the Algonquin fished for eels. Originally named in honor of Saint Joseph, the settlement became the home of up to 40 Algonquin Christian families, who lived there most of the year, excluding the hunting season. Missionaries to New France, such as Jacques Gravier, studied with the indigenous residents of Sillery to learn their languages before going to more distant settlements. By the early 18th century, he had compiled a nearly 600–page dictionary of Kaskaskia Illinois–French. Many of the community's natives fell victim to epidemics of new infectious diseases, to which they had no natural immunity. The settlement was largely depopulated by the late 1680s. Renamed Sillery in honor of its financier, the town later became important as a port for the lumber industry. The city of Sillery's motto was non multa sed multum, the Latin proverb of "not many things, but much," a fit descriptor for the small enclave. From the land at the water's edge, including Anse-au-Foulon, site of the disembarkation of General Wolfe's successful army in the Battle of the Plains of Abraham, the community spread up to the top of the heights overlooking the Saint Lawrence River. In 1760, during the French and Indian War, the Battle of Sainte-Foy was fought near Sillery, as part of a French attempt to re-capture Quebec City, which had been taken by the British the previous year. Sillery houses Bois-de-Coulonge Park, once the viceregal residence of Quebec. A villa known as Spencer Wood was built in 1854 by the government of the Province of Canada, and was purchased by the Quebec Government in 1870 to serve as the residence of Quebec's Lieutenant-Governors until 1966, when a major fire destroyed the main residence. Originally an estate ( ) named in honor of the assassinated United Kingdom Prime Minister Spencer Perceval, in 1815, by his nephew, Michael Henry Perceval, it was renamed Bois-de-Coulonge in 1950. Commanding the bluffs just west of the city of Québec, in modern times Sillery was known principally for its quiet tree-lined streets, historic churches such as Saint-Michel de Sillery Church, views of the river, and several very old schools run by a variety of religious institutes. Its coat of arms consisted of a red shield with a white Maltese cross in the upper right hand corner and a three-masted ship in the lower left. Profile On January 1, 2002, as part of a legislated amalgamation of cities across Quebec, Sillery ceased to exist as an independent municipality. Its territory became a part of the Sainte-Foy—Sillery—Cap-Rouge Borough of Québec. Of the former municipalities that now comprise Québec, Sillery was relatively linguistically diverse. In 2006, % of its population had at least English for mother tongue, and % for languages other than French or English, while for the census metropolitan area of Quebec City, it was respectively % and %. Sillery is also known as one of the most affluent area of Quebec City, as residential properties sold on average for in 2017, and where live a number of professors of nearby Laval University. Nonetheless, there is still a pocket of modest and small apartment buildings. According to the statistics agency of Quebec, in 2001 the average income of Sillery households was , and 58% of them earned more than per year (in both case the highest figure in the Capitale-Nationale region.) In 2012, the personal average income was , still the highest in the Quebec City region. 2006 Census data The city of Sillery was dissolved in 2002, but Statistics Canada still provided information up to the Census of 2006: *Population: (- % change since 2001) *Number of private dwellings: *Average household size : persons *Median household income (for 2005): *Percentage of Canadian citizens: % *Percentage of visible minority: 5% *Population over 15 years of age without a certificate, diploma or degree: % *Area: km² *Density: persons per km² 2016 Sociodemographic and economic profile In January 2019, the City of Québec published a longitudinal sociodemographic ( ) and economic profile of Sillery, utilizing Statistics Canada's census data for the years 1996, 2006, and 2016. *Population: (- % change since 1996) *Number of private dwellings: *Average household size : persons *Median household income (for 2015): *Percentage of Canadian citizens: % *Population over 15 years of age without a certificate, diploma or degree: % Gallery | File:Québec City – Boulevard Champlain - Le Fleuve Saint-Lorent - panoramio (1).jpg | alt3 = Wide view of Sillery with the steeple of Saint Michel of Sillery Church at the top right. | Panoramic view of Sillery | File:Saint-Colomb-de-Sillery in Atlas of the city and county of Quebec from actual surveys, based upon the cadastral plans deposited in the office of the Department of Crown Lands (cropped).jpg | alt4 = The eastern portion of Sillery, extracted from an 1879 atlas. | The eastern portion of Sillery, from an 1879 atlas | File:Villa Bagatelle-3-Québec.jpg | alt5 = The 19th century Villa Bagatelle, a historic cottage, functions as an art gallery and a museum. | Villa Bagatelle, a 19th century cottage, functions as an art gallery and a museum | File:Promenade Samuel-De Champlain-A.JPG | alt6 = The Samuel de Champlain promenade in July 2008. | Promenade Samuel-De Champlain }} See also * Bois-de-Coulonge Park — former location of Government House * Saint-Michel de Sillery Church * Sillery Heritage Site * Mount Hermon Cemetery External links * * * * * References Category:1637 establishments in the French colonial empire Category:French mission settlements in North America Category:Neighbourhoods in Quebec City Category:First Nations history Category:Former municipalities in Quebec Category:Populated places disestablished in 2002